


Will you walk with me?

by ypsilon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsilon/pseuds/ypsilon
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald's final moments and the man who appears to accompany him on his travels onward.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Will you walk with me?

Bright green light, then darkness fell.

And silence, complete and utter silence.

He seemed to fall and simultaneously be suspended weightless in the nonexistent air.

A flash of light. A flash of skin. Fingers. A hand.

For a moment it seemed withered, then it was whole again, free of any mark of illness, age, or suffering. It was stretched out toward him.

A serene smile met his eyes. A smile he hadn't seen in years, decades, almost a century.

"Thank you." 

The voice was the same as well. Something seemed to grip his throat, he couldn't breathe, his eyes blinking furiously against the light. Light blue eyes. Piercing. Twinkling.

"I had not expected that last bit of loyalty from you, though I had hoped for it, nonetheless. I daresay the odds are not terribly bad that you just saved a good amount of lives with your silence."

Auburn hair, the nose not broken yet. This was their finest time. His finest, at least. Those few short months when the world seemed to exist between fixed places.

He still couldn't speak. Just look, his eyes refusing to believe, refusing to give in into what he knew could only be mockery of the darkest, lightest corners of his mind.

He smiled as if he knew what he was thinking.

"Now, will you walk with me, Gellert?"


End file.
